Talk:Ryōtō
Author Requested Review When there is a technique with an imbalanced Yin and Yang, meaning that Yin and Yang aren't in equilibrium, the jutsu tends to consume the missing portion in order to reach the aforementioned equilibrium. *1. That phrase is overexplaining and redundant. An imbalance already indicates that Yin and Yang are not in equilibrium. They seem to be uncontrollable, despite the fact that they can be manipulated. *1. This sentence conflicts itself. If they are uncontrollable, then they can't be manipulated. This aura is able to consume the Yang of anything it touches. *1. Again, this is redundant as it's already mentioned in the previous paragraph. This aura can increase in size. ... This Yang goes into augmenting the blade's actual strength and durability, and some are transferred to the user to refresh their stamina. *1. Those two sentences can be combined into one with either a comma or even a semicolon. End of Grammar Review I like the idea of this except for one thing: Yin and Yang, at least in this universe, deal in chakra. As such, claiming that it can piece "any substance" shouldn't not include non-chakra objects like the metal of weapons (kunai, swords, scythes, etc.), constructs that are not made of chakra, and the like. Remember that Yin is thought and feeling while Yang is stamina, cardio, and all that. Nice blade and soul image :DXz791 (talk) 23:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : First off, I think reviewing is an admin's job not a regular user. Second of all, Yin and Yang aren't only chakra, they are everything in the world, everything consists of Yin and Yang so your points are invalid. I don't see where you're coming from tbh. [[User:Jinsui|'Jinsui']] ([[User talk:Jinsui|'My Talkpage']]) 00:28, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :: You're probably mistaken. Xz didn't conduct the review, Green simply didn't sign off on his part of the review. He's a part of the review team, as you already know. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm just gonna throw this in, as somebody that has made this mistake before... If you start to draw a line between admins and users when it comes to reviews, in that only admins should be giving reviews... You're going to open a huge can of worms you really will wish you didn't. Reviews should be given by those that have experience. Me and Void are two examples of people with tremendous amounts of experience, meaning we'd be able to give proper reviews, and yet we're not admins. So please refrain from saying "reviewing is an admin's job not a regular user". --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 01:21, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :When I said I want my character reviewed, I was expecting Green or Ash to review it. I don't mind a normal user doing it, but at least I want to know about it before. [[User:Jinsui|'Jinsui']] ([[User talk:Jinsui|'My Talkpage']]) 08:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Green did review it. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 11:02, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Where? [[User:Jinsui|'Jinsui']] ([[User talk:Jinsui|'My Talkpage']]) 11:14, October 25, 2014 (UTC) From "When" to "semicolon". It's Green who's been talking! He did review your page, he just forgot to sign. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 11:32, October 25, 2014 (UTC) He said the yin-yang things as well. Xz only said "nice blade & soul image", basically. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 11:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Facepalm* [[User:Jinsui|'Jinsui']] ([[User talk:Jinsui|'My Talkpage']]) 14:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC)